Season 4 ! winx club!
by CandorChristy
Summary: these are eps 23 -24 written in English..! Please,tell me what grammar mistakes I made,so I can correct them..:D
1. winx ep 23

Nebula: What's going on,Winx?You seem in difficult! Ahahaha!

Bloom: Stop,Nebula!Roxy won't resist no longer!This ambient temperature is too cold for her!

Nebula:There is only a way to save your friend..Being Earth Fairies we can't enter in Sybilla's cave, but you can!Go there and bring us Ogron and his wizards!

Bloom: the power of the Icy tower is too strong ,I can't heal her..Poor Roxy,she's risking her life for this…

Nebula: I think that you'll have to accept Morgana's offer!

Bloom: whatever we'll choose,we will condemn Roxy or the sorcers to an horrible destiny..

Lyala: I'm starting to understand why they are called Detsin's gifts(=Doni del destino).

Bloom: Yes,the more they are important,the more they require responsabilities..

[to Nebula] You're not the legendary warrior you say,you're just a coward!You've attacked the weacker of us!

Tecna: I don't Know what does Bloom want to do,but if she wants to get Nebula angry,she's acting right!

Bloom: the Truth is that 'til now Morgana has been holding you back just to avoid a bad impression..!

Nebula:Shut up now!* she blasts Bloom*

Bloom: *she avoids Nebula's blast screaming "Ice wall"*so I was right,you can't do anything better!If you want me to take Ogron and his sorcers,you'll have to overthrown me!If I'll win,you free us..!

Nebula: ahah,that's right!

Stella: Bloom,have you reflect a lot before making this offer..?!?

Bloom: no,it was just istinct.!

Stella: arg! Perfect,now I'm tranquil!

Nebula creates an ice cage around Bloom and the others

Lyala : warning!!

Nebula:this cage will protect Roxy from the ambiental you'll try to destroy it,that's your end! And now Bloom you'll have to wait your moment…

Lyala: girls,the ice tower is running slower and slower..

Musa: look,even Roxy seems to feel better..!She isn't cold anymore!Nebula is respecting her offer!

Bloom: for a mysterious reason,Morgana is really fond of Roxy..And Roxy knows that! During the fight she had notice that the fairies were not hurting here..!It had been just a way of protecting us!

Tecna: so she wouldn't have died,it was just a cheat..!Nebula wouldn't have let her die..!

Bloom: we must discover what is the link between Morgana and Roxy!

Flora: look,Roxy is waking up!

Roxy: hi! How are you?—ok,I don't want to know it!

Flora: you risked to got frozen,but Bloom challenged Nebula!

Roxy: what?Nebula? you really did it?for me?

Tecna: what's going on?!?

Stella: they use a lot of money for set designs!

Musa: Now I know what are the feelings of a caged bird..!!

Bloom: Morgana!

Morgana: Roxy,accept to stay with us..I offered you many possibilities in order to save yourself!But you must leave winx!

Roxy: I won't ever leave my friends,I'll share their destiy!

Morgana: I saved you from dangers..

Roxy: I know and thanks to you I protected winx!

Morgana: You're so obstinate..In this you're just like me!

Roxy: Please,stop your will of revenge..!

Morgana: I..I can't! You Know how much we suffered thanks to the sorcers and humans..This is not just a personal revenge! You should understand it!

Bloom: even Diana choose to avoid revenge..!Doesn't it mean anything for you?!

Nebula:They're too selfconfident,they don't want to make pacts..

Bloom: we're just asking to judge the wizards with a fair and impartial trial!

Morgana: a fair and impartial trial?

Nebula:Morgana,you can't end our revenge in this way!You're the fairy queen!!!

Aurora: Our Queen deserves respect!

Morgana: I think that no one has nothing to say about my rule.

Nebula: StoP! We talked too much!!

Morgana&Aurora: uh??

Nebula: we must catch those wizards,even if we must destroy Sibilla's cage! If I'll loose, the fairies are free…If I'll win Bloom,she gives us the sorcers!

Morgana: you can start the challenge!

Stella:is that a skating rink?

Nebula: that's where we'll fight,Bloom!We'll delay many times this challenge,but now you'll regret your arrogance!

Bloom: you have to prove it!

Flora: good luck, Bloom

Stella: we're with you!

Nebula: after you.

Aurora:Nebula seems to be really selfconfident!

Roxy: pay attention!!

Bloom: don't worry! I know what I'm doing!

Nebula: are you ready Bloom?? Electric storm!!!!!

Bloom: ahhH!

Roxy: noo!Bloom!

!

Morgana: uh?

Nebula: it wasn't so funny…where is the strength wchich she was speaking about,fairies?

Roxy: you hit her by surprise!Bloom is right,you're just a coward!

Nebula: ahah! Bloom loose ,now keep your promise!I'm sure that now you'll be reasonable, otherwise I'll fight each one of you!

Bloom: will you tickle them too?

Nebula: you..you! how dare you??? – ohhhhhh!

Musa: go Bloom!

Morgana: it will be an hard fight!

Aurora: that fairy is really strong!

Nebula: you'll regret what you did!

Bloom: svae your breath,Nebula!

Nebula:come here!!

Bloom: ouch!

Nebula: today you'll know Nebula's real power!I'm sorry for you,but it will be the last thing you'll see!

Bloom: Ice blast!

Nebula: what were we saying?whit these stupid games you're getting distract!—Arg!

Lyala: they're worn out!

Roxy: Go,Bloom!

Morgana:your friend is really powerful!

Flora: she can win!

Musa: come on, don't give up Bloom!

Nebula: you know Bloom? I want to get revenge over the wizards more than any other thing in the world!

Bloom: that's your mistake,with revenge you wont solve anything!  
Nebula: what do you know about revenge?!? Anything! You don't know hate,stupid girl!You've never been trapped in a prison for centuries,humiliated and beaten!

Bloom: Ice wall!

Nebula: my rage toward humans is unlimited… Forgetting to believe in us,they condemned us!

Lyala: Yes!!!

Roxy: Great Bloom!

Tecna: I knew she would have won!

Nebula: you're just a presumptuous fairy!

Bloom: Nebula no!

Nebula:my revenge will be terrible!

Aurora:she loose her control! Sop your warrior before she destroys my icy tower!

Roxy:pay attention Bloom!

Bloom: ice wall!

Nebula:let's end this challenge!

Bloom: stop it now, Nebula!

Nebula: I'm here,I'm waiting for you!

Bloom: Drake Fire!

Nebula: what do you think,can we do without a little bit of ice? There is so much ice that no one will notice the difference!

Bloom: stop it!

Nebula:Oh! Who Knows how many people will be killed by that ice piece!Under us there's a big city and- what a coincidence- it is called Gardenia!

Bloom: that's too far,I need to use my new powers! IceFlame!

Nebula: No,she destroyed it!Nooo!

Fairies:yes!!

Roxy: she did it

Morgana:Yes..

Roxy: Bloom won ,now you must maintain your word!

Flora:No,Bloom!

Nebula: ahahah!she worked too hard and now she is unconscious!

Roxy:Morgana! Bloom did everything for me,I would never forgive me if something will happen to her!

Morgana:it is the same for friend won,Pact must be honoured!

Flora:don't worry,she's strong! We must trust her!

Tecna:you're right!

Nebula: come on fairies,let's see how strong are you!

Morgana:stop Nebula,you must accept that you' ve been beaten!

Nebula:what's happening?

Morgana:it's time to end it,Nebula! The fairy has been loyal!we must honour our word!

Tecna: welcome back,Bloom!

Bloom: that wasn't easy,was it?

Stella:I'd say it too! Next time let some one else do that!

Roxy:Morgana,now you must promise us that you'll end your revenge against mankind!

Morgana: I'll do what you say,Roxy!Just because you're asking it!

Nebula: Are you crazy?!? You're destroying whatever we worked for,you'll pay for that!

Aurora: don't speak in that way to the queen!

Morgana: the wizards will be judged impartially by me and the is correct to have again the black circle,but Ogron will have to give that as a submission sign.

Bloom: right,Morgana!

Morgana: go through this portal and you'll be ,good travel Roxy.I'm sure we'll see us soon.

Roxy: thanks for everything!

Musa: look,there are the airy fairies!

Fairies: you used well the gift you received

Sophiex and lovix..

We're here to give you another gift,the one that we wouldn't never give.

Bloom: why?

Fairies: it is the Black is a spell which takes away from death a 's why noone would like to use it.

Bloom: what do you mean?

Fairies: More than a living creature could go after Death's door,but you will be able to save just one of them. This is the prophecy.

Bloom: wait!

Sybilla: so at the end Morgana acted wisely?

Bloom: yes ,she gave us her word,she'll stop her revenge.

Roxy: ..and you'll be judged in a fair way!

Bloom: ..if you'll give her the black circle as a submission sign!

Ogron: That's right bloom, we 'll accept her judgment and I'll give her the black circle.

Bloom: well!

Ogron: I'm grateful for what you did,but you seem worried..is there something wrong?

Anagan:yes,you don't seem to have win an important battle!

Bloom: we received an horrible fear that it is be about Duman or someone of us.

Ogron: we're really worried for him but sadly we can't do anything,just like you ..

Bloom: you're right,we can't do anything except waiting..


	2. winx ep 24

Bloom: IS everything clear,Kiko?We won't stay away too long!

Stella: here there is the list of what you can do!...and here there is the list of what you CAN'T do!

No tv,no cakes,no chocolate,and 0 fizzy drink…Ok?This time they have understood that I'm serious..!!

*dindon*

Tecna: ehi girls, who askes 7 pizzas??

Musa: Not me!

Layla: why are you looking at me?

PizzaGuy: thank you very much! Have a good day!

Bloom: well,I think that even this time they will be able to get away with it!

Stella: those puppies are making me worried!

Sky: ehi,did you want to go out whithout us?!?

Bloom: sky!Boys!!

Brendon: we're ready to leave!

Stella: you are rally kind!

Riven: thanks for envolving us, so we don't feel completely unuseful!

Musa: are you joking? Your help is always useful!

Roxy: even if they don't have their powers, the Wizards are always dangerous enemies!

Nabu: are you worried Layla?I 've learned to know that expression.

Layla: this mission worries me. I'm thinking to the future. When we'll give the wizards to Morgana everything will be will be able to live happily on Earth as we have always dreamed!

Bloom: Winx! Ready to the mission!

Welcome to the Sybillini mountains. This is Sibylla's cave,the fairy of the justice.

Fata Rurale: Sybilla is waiting you!

Sybilla: I'm happy to meet you again, I'm happy to meet your friends.

Ogron: well,I see that you have brought reinforcement!This means that you don't trust us!

Bloom: this means that we are prudent! How is Duman?

Anagan: sadly he feels 're worried for him! The transfer on the Island of Tira Nan Og could be fatal for him!

Tecna: in his physical conditions he won't be able to appear in front of the magic Trial! He needs treatments!

Nabu: so we'll bring him to Gardenia!I'll look after him with my healing magic!

Tecna: Sybilla and her fairies had tried everything!

Nabu: When I was on Andros I 've studied powerful spells!I want to make the last attempt!

Ogron: It has come the time of giving to the Fairies Queen the sign of our submission,our black circle!

Bloom: that's your duty,Ogron!

SYbilla: Girls,do you remember the last prophecy of the Airy Fairies? Someone will die and only the third destiny gift will be able to bring him to life again!

Bloom: the black gift!

Sybilla: the worst gift is even the biggest one!Only one of you will be able to use it and only once!

Bloom: Thank you for your help,Sybilla!

-the girls go to Tirnanog,and their boyfriends come back to Gardenia with Duman-

Sybilla:it is so hard to see life going away without being able to stop Destiny!

Flora: Morgana's castle is there,but in order to reach it we must open the portal to the Earth Fairies' Kingdom!

Bloom: Your white circle,Roxy,That's your key!

-the portal is open but suddenly a crow storm arrives!-

Ok,if you want war…

Roxy: no! Stop now!I order you to go away!

Nebula: oh,yes, you mustn't put under discussion what the Animal fairy says!

Please,forgive the crow of this remember the fairyhunters but these creature can't be reasonable,contrary to our Queen! And they don't know forgiveness!Let's go now,Queen Morgana is waiting for you!

-Back in Gardenia-

Duman: the black circle..black just like the night..like the abyss…the circle is the abyss' door!

Nabu: Sybilla's fairies have searched a treatment without trying to understand the cause of his illness!

Look! His transformations are more and more frequent! He isn't under a spell,I'm sure!His energy levels are disharmonic ,he can't control his own powers!Can you stay there alone for some minutes?

Timmy: just 5 minutes..!!

-Tir Nan Og_

Nebula:Do you recognize this place?it is the place you transformed in a prison,you trapped us in our own palace..! And then you stole to everyone of us our wings…one after one…

Morgana: yes,but wings can grow again!slowly,but they grow again..We needed centuries,but now you know that anything is forever..we are more powerful and ,thanks to Roxy and Winx, now we're free again!

Bloom: Queen Morgana,here there are the wizards of the Black are here to be judged impartially.

Ogron:Morgana,I want you to know that we regret what we did.

Morgana: During the Truth Cerimonial,we'll find if your regret is heart will tell us the thruth!

Ogron: Of course. This ring is the black circle of the fairyhunters

Morgana:I'll receive it by you own hands during the that moment it will stay in this box!

Nebula: Bring them in the lower hall and keep your eyes upon them.

Morgana:once this was the house of every earth enchanted kingdom between Earth and Magic Dimension,which had been destroyed and humiliated by wizards!It was an happy place!

Bloom: and it will come to be again an happy place! Renouncing to your revenge against Mankind made you better!

Morgana: Nebula once was the fairy of – MISSING WORD: is it a technical mistake..?-,while now she is the Fairy of the War!

Roxy:living for revenge and hate is like dying..!

Morgana: You're really wise,Roxy!Even for this reason you're really important for us..you're a new beginning and a new hope! Tir Nan Og will always be opened for you..This palace is your home now!

Roxy: I appreciate your offer very much but m heart will always be in Garednia,with my real family..

Morgana: have you got their image with you??

Roxy: here it is! My father is Claus and my dog is Artu..

Morgana:your family

Nebula:Mistress!we're ready to start!

Morgana: let's go now! The day of justice arrived!

-Gardenia-

Nabu:We're almost there,boys! DUman exaggerated with his shapeshifting powers in this period!

Sybilla's fairies didn't understand that the problem and the solution had to be researched both inside Duman!

Riven:nabuuuu!

Nabu:yes,it works… uh? Where did he go?

Riven: I'm gonna follow them! Tell everything to the others!

-he follows DUman and Nabu in the streets-

Riven: Nabu,take this!

Sky: here they are! Riven! Nabu!

Riven: We're fine!

Duman: yes,but only for few minutes…

Nabu: Stop,Duman! Your powers are not under your control,but I can help you!I can heal you!

Duman: who told you that I want to be healed?

Nabu: can't you understand that your magic energy will soon kill you?

Duman: in few hours this world will be only ours..!

Sky: what are you speaking about,Duman?

Duman: I'm speaking of the black circle..when Morgana will touch the ring,it will be the end for every fairy!

Helia: so Ogron's promise…

Duman:Ogron?ahahah! He had never regret anything!

Brandon: we must tell it to the girls!

-they fight-

Duman: no,no,no! I don't want to disappear..!!!!!Free meeee!

Nabu: may Avalon's shadows cover the beast inside you!

-Duman dies(?)-

Brandon: remember me to avoid making you angry..!!

Sky: now let's come back to the island!

-Tir Nan Og_

Morgana: Ogron,Anagan, we start the ceremonial of the thruth, do you have something to tell me?

Ogron: yes. We're ready to submiss ourselves to your renounce forever to our magic.

Morgana: Your presence here lives up to you.I'm sure that this event will be remembered for generations.

Ogron: Queen of the fairies,accept the black circle as a sign of our submission!

-Sky and others arrive on TirNan Og-

Sky: no track of the girls!They must be in Morgana's castle!run!

-Morgana put the ring on her hand-

Ogron :muahahah!(xD)

Bloom: Morgana! No!

Morgana: no!

Warrior Fairy(to the specialists) ehi!stop there!where do you want to go?

Nabu: it's too late!

Ogron: did you really think that I was going to surrender myself so easily?The wizards of the Black Circle don't know the world "regret"!In the abyss you'll have all the eternity to remember it!

Nebula: Warrior Fairies! Attack!!

Tecna: the black circle created an ultradimensional passage of superior potence!We must stay away from the whirlpool! There won't be return if someone will fall in the abyss!

Bloom: Roxy,bring Queen Morgana in a safe place! Now it is our turn,girls!  
Flora: you don't have hopes against ous!

Anagan: that's true!We're weaker than in the past,but it will be the wind of the abyss to kill you!They'll end only when the last earth fairy will disappear in the abyss!

Gantlos: so,what do you prefere? Do you want to fight against us or to save these little fairies?

Orgon:the last Earth Fairy! We have an outstanding balance with you,right Roxy?Everything started with you,and everything will finish with you!

Nabu: No Ogron! Everything will finish with you! Duman had been defeated,you should surrender yourself!

Bloom: the specialists are here!!!!!!

Ogron: release obscure energy!!

Bloom: Fire armour!

Morgana: let me Roxy,I'm fine now!

Roxy: You're too weak! Stay with me!

Morgana: a queen can't show herself weak!Remember it if one day you'll be a Quuen!-to Nebula- You must come back to the castle!

Nebula: we can't come back now! It is our occasion to defeat Ogron!

Morgana: it is an order,Nebula! Go,'ll be safe in the manoir.

Roxy: no,I must help my friends!

Helia: Nabu! Where are you going?

Nabu: the Abyss! I Must close it!

Layla: wait! You can't do that by yourself!

Nabu: Think to Ogron! I'll end this evil witchcraft!

Tecna: wait! The Black Circle had been destroyed! There isn't a magic object strong enough to close this witchcraft!

Layla: wait!!!!! Roxy's white circle!

Nabu: that's your key for the fairy kingdom!It must be protected!This is a magic object and it is strong enough to fight against the abyss!Shadow abyss,I command you! I invite you to fight against light!Subdue yourself to sunlight! May the light win!!No,no! may the light win!

Layla:nabu,noo!

Nabu: so? Was I good?

Layla:yes,you did it,my love,you did it!

Timmy: the dark magic wasted his strength!

Layla: please,Nabu,don't leave me! Resist!

Nabu: I'll never Leave you. Wherever we will be,in every place,in every time..I'll always be with 't cry, Layla. I love you!

Bloom: the black gift! It is time to use it!

Layla:Airy faries,I beg you..Give me the life charm!

Bloom: Ogron!

Layla:give me it now!!

Ogron: do you want it? Here it is…

Layla:nooo!

Ogron: Ops! I waste the last destiny gift to give life to a little flower!Come on,don't cry!

Morgana:Many fairies fell during the fight against sorcers! Nabu is the first wizard who helped us!

Bloom: will you take care of him?

Morgana: 'til his awakening ,you have my own word.

Poor girl..

Nebula: if you hadn't been so yielding,this wouldn't have happened!

Morgana: You can't speak to the Queen in that way!

Nebula: your forgiveness had been your biggest fault! We need a more self willed queen!I want you on my side, revenge now is even yours.

Bloom: don't do that!

Layla: I won't have rest until the wizards will be vanquished. You should come with us.

Bloom: you know that we can't do that!

Layla: nabu was her friend..You should do that!

Riven: Nabu wouldn't have liked this!

Bloom: Revenge is always wrong..think about it!

Layla: SO we don't have anything else to say. Goodbye!

Morgana: is it a challenge,Nebula?

Nebula: I'm used to fight..we will wait you in the castle.

IN THE NEXT EPISODE – mercoledì-

The sorcers escape to dimension Omega. Layla makes an alliance with Nebula and she accepts to walk the revenge street. In their saddest day,winx have to separate from their friend.


End file.
